


The Shattered Side of the Force

by Hibashira



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibashira/pseuds/Hibashira
Summary: AU - What if Anakin rejected the Dark Side at the last second? What if Darth Vader died on Mustafar, while Padme lived? One shot, but might turn into a serie. Tied to the Clone Wars characters with a hint of Rebels
Kudos: 9





	The Shattered Side of the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I recently finished the Clone Wars serie, and oh my god that ending got me all "I need to write, now!" So here it is, a one-shot chapter about what things would be if Anakin rejected the Dark Side at the last second... includes elements of The Clone Wars and Rebels ( a bit). Tell me what you think!
> 
> PS: English is not my mothertongue, and I have no betas. So please excuse the mistakes that might have escaped the proofreading pass.

**The Shattered Side of the Force**

"It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!"

"You underestimate my power!"

"Don't try it."

The voice of Obi-Wan sounded more like a beg than an order. "Weak...", thought Vader.

He gathered his strength, feeling the Dark Side of the Force filling his muscles, and prepared his jump.

"Anakin! Stop!"

The cry, the voice stopped him in his track, almost too late, and he nearly tipped into the lava. Her voice was cracked, like she had been sick with a bad cough for a week, but there was a strengh, a royal commanding in her tone. Nothing like the pathetic plead she had made not so long ago. Padme was standing there, and the edge of a darkened rock, few meters behind his old master. Vader had no idea how she managed to came here, maybe their fight drafted a full circle and their were back close to the landing pad.

"You betrayed me!" he yelled, again. " You sent Obi-Wan to kill me, your own husband!"

"No! I didn't even know he was here! I only wanted to see you, talk to you ! I was so scared for you!"

"Liar!" But something, through his rage, made him doubt. The Force, undoubtedly, was trying to tell him that this was the truth, despite his own blindness to it.

"It's true, Anakin!" added Kenobi. "I was hidden in the engine room of her shuttle! She never knew I was here! Please, Anakin, I beg of you! Put down your lightsaber! I don't want to do this, brother!"

"I cannot do that, Obi-Wan", screamed Vader, almost to convince himself. "I need this power to save Padme!"

"You mean your wife, mother of your unborn child, whom you almost murdered yourself minutes ago?"

Vader was taking aback, even lower his weapon by a few milimeters. Kenobi did not let him gather his hate, and pursued.

"Is this why you were doing all this, Anakin? Is this why you allowed Sidious and the Dark Side to corrupt you? To save the woman you love? Save her from what? How did you think that this tragedy would help her?

A crack of doubt appeared in his shell of hate.

"You don't understand, Obi-Wan! You don't understand the visions ! The Force showed me ! She's wearing the same outfits as in my visions right now! I need to stop it! Palpatine promised me ! This would give me the power to save her ! To control the Force and keep her alive!"

"He's a Sith, Anakin! A Dark Lord of the Sith who managed to trick everyone, the whole Republic and the Jedi Concil ! He lied to you! He played you! Used your love for her against you"!

Vader flinched, before Padme finally tipped the balance for him.

Anakin was always scared when he saw her with her blaster in her hands. He knew she was a fierce fighter, though she was not as trained as himself or a clone, but she could handle herself. But he still was terrified for her safety everytime she was on a frontline. But all that was nothing compared to the terror he felt within himself when he saw her putting the cannon against her own head.  
Yoda used to say that fear led to anger, but this time, hate and wrath had completely left his heart, where only fear now lived.

"Padme no! Don't! Put the gun down!"

"I will not, Anakin! If you want to save me, you will put down your lightsaber and come with us! If you wish keep fighting, then you will have to go through me, and we both now I will not win. So if I have to die today, I'd rather do it by my own hand instead of yours!"

Anakin wanted to call her bluff, to believe she was lying, or that she did not have the guts to do it. But she was not, and she had. He lifted his free hand to his head. It was like a dark cloud was slowly lifting off his mind, leaving him to see nothing but pain and the truth of what he had done. He looked over to his old friend

"Obi-Wan..."

He did not know what else to say. What could he say? There was no fixing this, no apologizing for this.

"It's alright, Anakin!" We can work this out. Now come! We can't stay here! "

Anakin Skywalker looked at Padme once again, then at his blue lightsaber, and turned it out. Using the Force, he slowly lifted it in the air, made it float above the lava toward Obi-Wan. He wanted to cry, scream. Die. He walked over the molten rocks, halfway expecting, or wishing to be greeted by the blade of his mentor on the other side. But he was welcomed only by the arms of his wife, and the sigh of relief of his friend.

How could they still treat him like he deserved their love? Then another thought hit him. What would Ahsoka say, when she'll learn the truth?

* * *

Walking back to the shuttle, Anakin Skywalker could feel the stare of Kenobi on his back. He wasn't still sure that he would not decide to stab it with his own lightsaber, and he would be okay with it. He could feel Padme by his side, and the way she was carefully avoiding to touch him cracked his heart in two, but the guilt had finally now settled. It was like a blinding pain from which he could not escape, not matter how hard he tried to bite his lips to the blood, the kind of pain that he could draw power from. His gaze to the dry rocks of Mustafar under his feet, he tried to summon his Jedi teaching to calm his mind and get his thoughts under control, but there was no escaping the guilt and the self-hatred.

Obi-Wan did not even bind him when he sat him down into the shuttle. No further words were exchanged until the moment when the Jedi Master had led the ship out of the atmoshpere of the planet, and set the autopilot to Force knows where...

When Padme finally asked the worst question she could, her voice was filled with tears of pain.

"Why the children, Anakin? How could you do this to children?"

Obi-Wan, next to her, hid his face in his hand. He just could not look at his old Padawan, not anymore.

"Do you think I wanted to? Do you think I planned this?" Anakin finally whispered. "Palpatine... Sidious, he told me that it was the only way to unlock my true powers, to get why I needed from the Dark Side, to save you ... To control Life and Death themselves... He made me chose, Padme! It was them, or you!"

" And you thought I would be alright with that? To have my life traded for those of dozen of innocent kids? You know me better than that, Ani! How could you think I would agree with this!"

"I didn't Padme! I didn't think! You don't understand, none of you understand! I would have burn the whole galaxy to save you! I would have killed millions, destroy planets, for you!"

Hate and anger flared in his mind, reigniting bits of the Dark Side. Kenobi tensed in his seat, filling the distrubance. Anakin calmed down quickly, though, and put his head in his hands.

"And Palpatine... I don't know how he does it... When he speaks to me, it's like everything he says is the truth. Like he holds all the answers. Just like when he ordered me to kill Dooku, even thought it went against all that the Jedi taught me, it just felt like the right thing..."

Padme looked devastated, staring straight into the void of the metal floor of her shuttle. Skywalker added :

"As for the younglings... I can barely even remember it. When Sidious gave the order I just went to the shadiest bar I could find, and took as many drugs as I could find. Deathsticks. Spice. I got as numb as I could... I didn't want to look at them, to remember them. I just... let the Dark Side take over and guide me, more like a wild animal"

He heard Kenobi's sigh. It was full of sadness, pain, despair.

"So what happens now?" finally asked Anakin, forbidding himself to feel any kind of hope.

"I don't know, Anakin. I really don't..."

He was interupted by the commlink.

* * *

"Master Kenobi" croaked the holographic image of Master Yoda."A relief, it is, to you alive."

"Likewise, Master Yoda. What is the sit..."

Before he could finish his question, the hologram turned toward Anakin Skywalker, now up just a few feet behind the Jedi Master.

'Young Skywalker" grunted the old creature.

"He came back, Master Yoda" explained Obi-Wan. "Thanks to Senator Amidala here, Anakin rejected the Dark Side. He's back with us".

Anakin felt humbled, and not deserving of the admirative tone he thought he felt in Obi-Wan's voice.

"Hum. Then the first since Revan, he might be. But too late it is, I fear. Gone, our Jedi Order is. Deceived and defeated, we have been. Defeated by Darth Sidious, I have been..."

"Then what should we do, Master?"

"In hiding, exile, we must go. Searching for surviving Jedi, and his lost apprentice, Sidious will. Until the time is right, disappear we will. May the Force be with you, my old friend."

"May the Force be with you, Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan gave a slight bow and the image blinked out of existence.

"So what now?" asked Anakin, again. "Where do we go?"

"I don't know Anakin! I am as lost as you! There is no Order anymore, and no more justice system to judge you for your crimes ! There is no going back to Coruscant, for any of us ! Naboo will be too risky as well! Mandalore is out of question!"

"But we need to search for survivors ! Sidious can't have killed them all ! "

"Master Windu is gone, Anakin! So are Shaak Ti, Master Plow, and all members of the Council! There is no one to search for, Anakin! Listen to the Force! There's no one else !"

"That's not true! I can still feel them ! Some of them ! I know it! Ahsoka is still out there!"

"You left her with the 501st, Anakin! With Rex and Jesse! Even if she managed to survive Darth Maul, there's no way she would have survived the whole company!"

"I can still feel her, Obi-Wan! I would have felt it, otherwise! She's alive, I know it!"

"How would you feel anything? You were so far gone you didn't even feel the pain and sadness of your wife!"

Anakin was about to snap back when a female voice squeaked behind him.

"Hum, gentlemen... I think my waters just broke."

* * *

"Faster, Master" begged Anakin, while Padme was breathing hard, lying down on the only possible place the shuttle could offer.

"I'm doing everything I can, Anakin! The engines are already at full power. You need to calm yourself down and be patience!"

He was talking to him like he used to for so many years, like nothing had happened, like he was still his Jedi mentor. Maybe it was the pressure of Padme's contractions, maybe it was just a force of habit, or his unconscious will to go back to the way things were. Not like they ever could...

"How far are we?", the young man asked.

" At least two hours to the nearest medical station. We're far from Republic territory but I hope we will not find clones there..."

"I'm not sure she can wait that long!"

"It's alright, Ani" she whispered in their backs. "I can hold..."

"I'm not sure it's something you have power over, Padme."

Obi-Wan said nothing. He just focused his mind on navigating their ship, trying to keep it off the dozens of terrible thoughts that kept appearing every two minutes

* * *

Skywalker could feel the metal of his prosthesis through the fake skin, against his forehead. He could not say for how long he had been sitting here, on this old medbay couch. The medical droids took Padme in their care on the spot, without any questions other that what they knew about the young woman's medical history, for whom they gave a fake name. They could not take the risk of having any of Palpatine's agent finding them through some stupid holonet research.

Since then, he had been waiting for what felt like days. Obi-Wan had not say a word for hours, and when a droid came to get them, triggering a panic not worthy of any Jedi, the master put a hand on his shoulder and said he would go himself. Since then, no meditation, no jedi technics, no nothing could ease his mind and make the waiting more bearable.

In the silence, his thoughts got louder and louder. How could he ever be a father? He had spend his youth without one, and no matter how much he would have liked to give this title to Obi-Wan when he was a kid, he knew that a Jedi mentor and a father would be two very, very different things. How could he be a father when just a day before, he had killed, murdered a dozen children, like a cold-blooded monster. What kid would ever want to an homicidal maniac as a father? No matter how much he would love that young life, no matter how good he would try to do by him, nothing would ever balance the horror he had made.

The thought of actually taking the shuttle and just leave without a word was making his way into his mind when Obi-Wan appeared. No matter how hard he would try to hide it, Anakin could still perceive his smirk.

"Come on, Anakin. Let's introduce you to your son and your daughter."

* * *

"Twins?" he whispered. "Twins? I can't believe it! I've only felt but one life in her! How is this possible?"

It was at the same time an incredible feeling of happiness, his worst nightmare becoming twice worse, and a massive incomprehension.

"I supposed they are so connected that they almost feel like one to the Force. It happens sometime, with twins. They're beautiful children, Anakin. Now, I think your wife is waiting for you. Go."

He turned toward his master, the question in his eyes. "Am I really worthy of approaching them?"

"She loves you, Anakin. Go."

He took a deep breath and strengthened his resolve. With a decided step, he went through the automatic door to his beloved. Obi-Wan smiled for a second, lost in the good feeling that was this first good news in days. After all, Padme was all that remained of his old life now, Anakin being now, and forever, muchdifferent in his eyes. At least she was still alive, with two adorable younglings that now represented nothing but the hope for a better future. Maybe, just maybe, all was not completely over. Anakin was back, with a certain knowledge of the new Emperor's plan. The Twins and the new hop they represented. A new generation of Force-sensitive kids to be born, scattered across the galaxy.

Maybe, just maybe, they had lost the war, but nothing said they couldn't still start a new one...

Even through three of these metal doors, he could still sense the beating heart of Anakin Skywalker resonating in the Force. His happiness, and his fear. Obi-Wan's smile disappeared. If his old apprentice could do something this terrible for a chance to save his wife, what length would he go for his children...

* * *

"Ani?" whispered Padme. She was tired, so tired. The labour, of course, but also the realization of all that happened recently because of her own husband, had hit her with the strength of a Star Destroyer. She just wished she could sleep, sleep until Time itself decided to reverse to a time where things were better. But when would that be, then. The middle of the Clone War? The beginning? The time where she was hunted down by a Sith apprentice? She felt like her life had been nothing but a succession of battles. At least, the last one ended up as a victory. Her children were now here, safe and healthy. She felt a cold, metallic hand taking hers.

"Hey, I'm here" he said. "I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"So tired. But I'm fine. Have you seen them, Ani?"

He shook his head.

"No, not yet. The nurse droid took them away for cleaning, but they will bring them back in a minute. By the Force, you're amazing, Padme. I love you. I love you so much!".

"I know you do, Anakin. And I love you too. I..."

She was interrupted by the sound of the machine coming in, carrying her newborns wrapped up in blankets. They were already sleeping.

"You children are in perfect condition, Madam. Have you already chose a name?"

She looked at her husband.

"We will call the boy Luke! And the girl... what do you think of Shmi, Ani?"

He smiled, but shook his head.

"No... There was only one Shmi Skywalker, and her life was a sad one... That's not a legacy I wish to put on her... What do you think about Leia?"

Padme smiled back.

"I love it! Luke and Leia they will be!"

The medical droid printed two tags out of his mechanical body, and put me on the newborns.

"What last name should we give, for the records?"

Anakin panicked for a second, but Padme handled the situation with her usual political calmness.

"None yet. We wish to have them registered on our home world according to our traditions."

"Very well, Madam. Would you wish to hold them?"

And while she hold Luke close to her heart, she looked over at Anakin, holding Leia in his hand with a sort of incomprehension in his eyes, an a grin to eclipse the stars.

"By the Force", she thought, "if only he hadn't done that... What are we going to do?"

* * *

"We can't stay here anymore, Anakin", declared Obi-Wan.

They were sitting in the cantina of the station, drawing some curious looks of the very rare people that populated it. They have been waiting in here for three days, and any additional hour would now increase the risks of detection exponentially. Padme was currently sleeping, again, with her children next to her, in her room. She was doing much better and was almost ready to leave, they just needed a destination, a plan, just something.

"I know. I just can't wrap my mind around it. We need to find a safe place to hide. To keep the children safe. To fight Palpatine, and search for survivors. For Ahsoka. I just don't know where to begin!"

"A safe haven is priority. From there we can start planning the rest. Gather resources, contact allies."

"I agree. But where? If Palpatine was really on both side of the Clone War, then he'll have almost every system of the galaxy under control. He will have people everywhere. Naboo is out of question, and he knows I grew up on Tatooine, he'll probably look for Vader there first..."

"Yes, I agree. Maybe a Separatist world, I don't think he would think about searching for us there."

"No, we can't. You don't understand him as I do, Obi-Wan, and I barely do! If he's searching for us, he will look everywhere! First all the place he can think of, then all the place he doesn't think of! He will not stop! He'll have people looking in his name, all the time, always. He'll try a set up traps, baits. The only way we'll be safe is if he thinks we're dead, or if we're hidden well enough..."

"What about Alderaan then? Senator Organa could help us out." Thought Obi-Wan out loud.

"If he's still alive. He was a well known associate to Padme... They will keep a close eye on him. No, we need something that his not related to the Jedi, the Republic, you or me. So that does not leave much options... And there's no way I'm getting my children and Padme to a Sith homeworld."

"What about Lothal? The planet itself is already a strong Nexus in the Force, it might help to his our presence. And the old temple might be a last resort hideout."

"That sounds like a better solution than the rest..."

"Yes I agree. But we need to be more careful than that. I'll arrive first on the planet, to find a secure town or village for us. Padme will arrive a couple of days later with the kids. And you... will need to wait a bit longer. A month or two."

"Are you insane?" yelled Anakin. His raised voice drew more attention. "I'm not leaving their side! Not ever!"

"You don't understand, Anakin. Sidiou knows your guided by your love for her. And now I am missing, she is missing, and you are missing. At the very least he will expect you to be with her. If she arrived with a good cover as a young widow from the war, she will draw much less attention! It will be safer for everyone. And I'll be around to look out for them. Once they're settled, and hopefully accepted by the community, then you can arrive safely, like a stranger. Get your own place, live as a single young man, whatever your cover story should be. But you have to sell the idea that you two don't know each other!"

Anakin slammed his fist against the table, which crackled, but said nothing. His master was right, and he knew it. This was a good plan, probably the best in their current situation.

"Then where will we stay while you go ahead and scout? I'm not leaving Padme alone"

"We could buy a ship and just wander around for a bit?" offered a feminine voice.

They both turned their heads, surprised.

"Don't look at me like that", smiled Padme. " and before you ask, Luke and Leia are with the medical droids. They will do a final check-up then we will be cleared for departure."

"How are you planning to buy a ship? Steal one, that I know you to do, but I can hardly say that i have the credits on me..." protested Kenobi.

"But I do. After the whole Banking Clan scandal, I made sure to have a personal reserve aside, in safer, more trustworthy hands. I should have enough for a ship at least. Any port worth its name should do the trick."

"There's a planet not too far from here that seemed inhabited, if I recall the scans. That would be a starting point. "

"Looks like we have a plan..."

* * *

"Are you sure, Ani?"

"Yes I am", he affirmed. "Keep your ship. You can sell it back and use it to buy a small house for you and the kids. I'll be there in two months, three tops."

They had dropped Obi-Wan one week ago, and received is greenlight on the secured channel. They were currently hidden on Pammant, a Mon Calamari system, a place close enough to their targeted place, but the increasing Imperial presence, despite the Mon Calamari protests, were getting too dangerous for them. It was high time for Padme to get somewhere safer.

"Where will you start then?" she asked.

"Mandalore", he answered. "That's the last place she was heading to, maybe someone will have an information"

"Be careful, Anakin... If anyone recognize you..."

"I know. I know, but I don't think Sidious and his empire got there yet. It was just a couple of weeks ago, after all... You, be careful. You have more than just yourself to take of, now."

She frowned, in disapproval. He ignored it and hugged her again. Being them, the ship's motor was like a comforting echo. It was ready to depart, the two young Skywalkers safely strapped in their protective beds.

"Now go. Go find Obi-Wan, and wait for me."

"You know I will. Go find Ahsoka, bring her back to us."

He kissed her one last time. Ever since that terrible day on Mustafar, he hadn't had any nightmare. His visions had disappeared, and he had realized that rejecting the Dark Side, even too late, was in the end the very thing that had saved her life. At the cost of the galaxy's freedom.

"I love you", he said.

* * *

_**A/N : Alright, that's it for this One-Shot! However, I think it's a very good start for a whole serie, so why not, if people wants =) Tell me if you liked it!** _


End file.
